


Fix a Heart

by Sam_Haine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Anguish, Prostitution, johns - Freeform, pimping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living the way he did was all 17 year old Rick Grimes had ever known. Then this stranger just comes along and destroys all that. What does Daryl Dixon know about his life? He swears he cant help him. Nobody can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really want to finish this one. Enjoy!

Chapter One - The Beginning

Daryl inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in zen as thick, sweet smoke filled his lungs. God, it was a beautiful night in Georgia. A few hours had passed since he left home and left his crazy, strung out brother Merle on the couch, beer in hand, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He could never understand why his brother was such a slave to a mere substance ...no matter how addictive, how cool it felt. 

He'd never be a slave. 

His mother had the same demons. The same addictions. Crack cocaine, alcohol the whole nine. It made Daryl sick. She had paid the heavy price that came with being a junkie. Burned herself to death stupidly, because she was just too drunk, too high to put out the lit cigarette. Fell asleep with the damn thing and her and Daryl's memories went up in flames. That's also when Daryl's dad went crazy, ...but that was aother story for later. 

Right now, all Daryl wanted was peace. Peace of mind, peace to himself, peace. He'd been working at the garage the whole week and had gotten good money for his handiwork. He deserved a Saturday vacation. And his Saturday was going just fine until his stupid brother came home and started cussing and ranting like a madman about how such a well-behaved man like himself could get kicked out of a bar. 

In the matter of ten seconds, Daryl had bailed, opting to listen to the exhilarating street noises on a Saturday night. He eyed the name of the street he'd come to after walking a good few miles; Tuskar Avenue. Rolling his eyes, he lit up a new cigarette, inhaling deeply. 

This was Merle's favorite spot in the whole Georgia state. In the whole of King County. Tuskar Avenue was a cold and dark stairwell to hell. It reeked of sex, drugs, prostitution and bad living. Now, Daryl wasn't too proud to admit that he himself had a history with the abyss of sin. Every once in a while he would get bored and decide that what he needed was a good show, or lap dance at one of the many, seedy bars in the alley. Either way, he himself was a sinner just like Merle. 

Accepting that his feet had known where his mind was drifting to, he walked down the dimly lit avenue, coos and catcalls following the clocking of the heels of his work boots. Rolling his eyes amusedly he kept on walking until a small shriek of pain echoed through the whole damn street. His keen sense of hearing alerted him that the sound had come from his extreme right, from the couple now exiting the rusty backdoor of the club Daryl knew as "Boots".

Narrowing his eyes as the smaller, much younger one yanked his arm frantically away from the older, much bigger thug. The man was tall and had sandy blonde hair. From his biker apparel and thickly corded muscles Daryl could tell that he was definitely one of those bullies who made their living on Tuskar out of scaring little useless whores like the one he was yelling at currently.   
Thing is, Daryl actually knew the man. His name was Tony. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Tony snarled at the cowering boy, who, for the most part was lucky he didn't piss his pants. 

"I ..I didn't kn ...," he stammered only to be cut off by another growl from furious Tony.

"Didn't know what? Huh? Didn't know that that was your job?! You were asked to suck his dick, that's your job! I lost half of my payment tonight cos you decided that sucking Joe's dick -which is your goddamn job description- was something that made you puke! This is the second time this week you've vommitted all over my goddamn johns bitch!"

The loud smack across the boy's face had Daryl walking briskly over to them, to intrude before Tony got more violent. He knew how bad that could be. He and Tony went way back, they were good friends, buddies. Or at least that's what Tony thought. Daryl for the most part just knew him on an "as needed" basis. Tony was actually Merle's partner in crime. 

"Tony! What's up man?," he hollered, approaching the two, the boy still in a cowering position, hand still holding his face, eyes wide in shock. 

Rounding on Daryl, the rage-filled, ugly look marring Tony's face instantly disappeared and he smirked at him. 

"Dixon, man! What'chu doing here? And where's the other motherfucker?"

"He's wiped out man. Prolly passed out on the couch, you know how Merle is," Daryl easily conversed, eyeing the boy who had shrunk even smaller since his interruption. 

"Aw that crazy fucker," Tony jokes, eyeing Rick spitefully, "Remember Merle sweetheart?"

By the fearful look etched into those crystal blue orbs, Daryl at once felt a bit sick. Had his brother fucked this ...innocent looking thing? Nodding his head in the boy's direction, he asked, "Who's this?"

"This, is Rick," the man introduced, gripping Rick hard by the forearm and yanking him close. Rick whimpered quietly, doing his best to keep his eyes down, respectful. "Little bitch jus' puked all over Joe during a blowjob. God, he's so stupid I swear. Made sure Joe smacked him around for being a dumbass though. God, he's one of my best clients, and this bitch just ruined that!" 

Tony was riled up again and Rick was shivering visibly under the man's cold glare. Thick fingers were digging into his pale arm, making small, blood-filled crescents. Daryl saw dark blood glittering black down the boy's swollen lips, dripping down his chin. 

"Aw c'mon man. The kid looks scared, and hungry. Maybe you should feed him first before sending him out into the world to suck dick." Daryl snorted disgustedly, dropping his cigarette butt on the floor and crushing it underfoot. 

Tony cackled at that, smacking Rick hard on the shoulder.   
"Sounds like maybe you could teach him a few things Daryl. What'aya say? You want it?"  
Tony had thrust Rick forward, still clutching tightly round his arm but like an offering to Daryl. Like a slave boy, ready to be purchased. And in Rick's mind, he probably was. 

"Naw man, I'm not in the mood for any of that tonight," Daryl declined, holding up a hand in protest. 

"Aw c'mon. Rick's good at other stuff too. He needs a bit of work with the bj's but he's a good lay and from what my boys say, plays stripper damn fine," Tony pushed, shoving Rick into Daryl's chest with a harsh grunt. 

Rick let out a surprised grunt as his face smacked into Daryl's body. He shivered before taking a big step back, looking down at his shoes guiltily.   
"'M'sorry," he muttered before Tony smacked him upside the head, hard. 

"I say you could talk bitch?"

Before Rick could break down into tears, Daryl intervened once again. 

"Alright man, I'll take him for the night," he offered, pulling Rick close beside him. 

"You will?"

"Yep, how much?"

"Two-fifty."

"What? Man, you serious?"

"Its one whole night. This bitch is in the expensive category just cos he's white and virgin looking." 

Sighing, Daryl took out the bills and slapped them into Tony's greedy mits, his heart breaking a little as he saw his benjamins disappear. When the pimp departed, Rick and Daryl were left in the wake of an awkward silence. The kid was still clutching his cheek, a solitary tear running down his face. Now that they were alone, Daryl took in Rick's clothing; a grey, holey tshirt, stained, cut-off khakis and a ratty pair of sneakers, no brand. 

Sighing he nodded at him.  
"C'mon let's go." 

Nodding meekly, Rick followed him out of Tuskar and it was not lost on Daryl how blindly the boy just trusted him without even asking where they were going to. 

...  
Two hours into their tense time together, Daryl had taken Rick to a small diner closer to home after mentally deciding that it was the logical thing to do since he'd seen how hungry and almost starved he looked. They sat down opposite each other in one of the farthest booths, Rick looking positively spooked as he took his seat gingerly. 

"Here, what looks good?," Daryl muttered, sliding the menu chart towards the clearly disturbed kid. Shaking his head slightly, Rick refused to even look at the thing. 

Frowning hard, Daryl sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot around this ...kid.   
"Hey, you alright?"

Rick hastily nodded his head, smiling a little fake as fuck smile that edged Daryl's teeth.

"What's your name? Hey, you can talk y'know. I aint Tony," Daryl assured realising much too late that Rick was afraid of speaking when he wasn't permitted to. He recalled how Tony had smacked him hard for telling Daryl he was 'sorry' for bumping into him ...even though it had not been his fault. 

Now looking up directly at him, Daryl was struck by how wide and clear and blue Rick's eyes were as they sought refuge in his own. 

"Rick," the whisper came, timid and unsure. Daryl's eyes followed the quiver of Rick's swollen lips that were still dark red from Tony's rough hands. 

"You got a last name Rick?"

"Grimes."

"Well, its nice to meet you Rick Grimes. Now, what'll it be? Pie or cheeseburger?" Daryl conversed, in a sly attempt to get the boy comfortable enough to at least eat something. 

"Whatever you like, sir," Rick mumbled staring down hard at the plaid table cloth that was a bit too cheery for his liking. 

To Daryl's credit, he didn't look too spooked himself when Rick called him 'sir', but he was definitely panicking on the inside. He tried his best to regain his composure from freezing in place like a complete moron and shook his head. 

"Name's Daryl," he muttered out, gesturing to one of the waiters at the counter. 

"Tony says all men are 'sir' to me. I can call you Mr. Daryl if you'd like. Or master, whichever one you prefer," Rick stammered, sounding awfully apologetic. 

"Fuck what Tony said," Daryl spit out a bit too harshly as Rick flinched at his tone. Sighing, he maintained somewhat of a calm composure before speaking again.   
"I'm sorry. Just ...," he began before the waitress he had summoned appeared at their table. 

"Hello Daryl, friend?" They pretty blonde asked politely gesturing to Rick who was slouched so far away that Daryl thought he was afraid of Beth. 

"Yeah, um, Beth this is Rick, Rick, ...Beth," he introduced wincing as Beth innocently put out her arm in greeting. 

That seemed to do it. 

Rick gasped and hastily slid up to the far corner of the vinyl seat, large, terrified blue eyes watching Beth's cold hand. Frowning, she pulled back her proffered arm and shot Daryl a questioning glance. Dismissing her momentarily he gave her their orders and watched as she scurried away from their table. 

Turning back, he saw that Rick was still in the same 'deer in headlights' zone, body crumpled up against the diner's large window frame.

"Hey, you okay?"

Rick's refusal edged his patience just a little but he tried his best to be the perfect gentleman. 

"Hey, its alright. Beth's completely harmless. She's Hershel's youngest daughter, think you guys are about the same age. You know Hershel right? The farmer?" 

Rick nodded. 

And just that simple movement was all Daryl needed. To show him that there was still a soul inside the boy. That he was aware of being ...alive. 

"Its okay Rick," he repeated, stressing on the 'okay' part. He offered him a small smile which wasn't returned but that was okay. Rick was responding non-verbally, and he could live with that. 

When Beth came back with two cheeseburgers she set the plates down before smiling warmly at Rick who was staring her in the eye now. 

"I'm sorry if I spooked ya before, it happens sometimes. My daddy says I'm very outspoken," she -bless her heart - joked as Daryl assessed Rick's reaction to being directly spoken to. 

"You're fine, I'm sorry. It was me, not you," Rick replied softly his cheeks flaming red with the effort it took to say two whole sentences. He couldn't meet her eyes after that though. But she didn't mind, just kept smiling like the angel she was. 

When she turned to ask Daryl if that was all, she pursed her lips and did an eye roll at the man's hung open jaw. 

"Daryl."

"Huh? Oh sh ...sorry, here," he spluttered, recovering badly from being caught by Beth. He handed her a couple of bills which she took with a scoffed laugh before bidding them goodbye. 

Daryl turned to see Rick smiling slightly at him, blue eyes bright with unbrimmed laughter. He chose to chuckle softly instead. 

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for? That was ...nice of you. Beth's a sweetheart, I was hoping you wouldn't break her heart," Daryl laughed, somehow loving the way Rick's eyes lit up when he was happy. He decided that the reason was because he'd spent almost the whole night trying to get the boy out of his gloomy mood. 

Progress and all that. 

Never even thought that it would soon come to mean so much more than that.


	2. A morbid sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's never had many sleepovers ...and this one seems like a nightmare. There's something seriously wrong with the boy, he decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST .......LOOK AT THE FLOWERS ! :)

Fix a Heart  
Chapter Two - A Morbid Sleep over 

After their little tryst at the diner, Daryl took Rick home, praying to God that his brother was not still there. And if he was, Daryl prayed again that he was out cold, drunk and dazed. Tony had mentioned Merle to Rick and he saw the terrified look that crossed the boy's face. He did not need to know how that would play out at the moment. 

Thankfully, the asshole wasn't still plastered to the couch like the potato that he was. Daryl ushered Rick inside and locked the door. He did a full sweep of the humble ...shack before showing Rick to his small bedroom. 

Sighing in relief and exhaustion, he collapsed facefirst onto his springy bed, groaning at how soothing it felt. Totally forgetting that he had a guest in his shack tonight. Mentally berating himself at his inconsideration, he rounded on Rick to see the boy stripping off his tshirt and hands hurriedly moving to unbuckle his belt. 

"What the fuck're ya doin'?!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. 

Rick froze in place at his shout and looked down at himself. 

"I ...I'm sorry, I thought ...sorry. Did you want to undress me? I should've asked," he whimpered, dropping both arms listlessly to his sides. 

Positively reeling in disgust, Daryl just kept on staring. 

"I'm so sorry. ...please don't tell sir ...please, oh my God ...please. He'll be so angry at me." 

Rick's cries and soft wails brought Daryl out of his confusion and he simply frowned, speechless. He watched as Rick grabbed back up his clothes, trying to quickly put them back on as if he was trying to regain some dignity. As if he was trying to undo his mistake. The boy wiped furiously at the wet tears that were practically dripping down his face as he buckled back his belt, all brand new now. 

He looked up suggestively at Daryl as if to ask whether he looked good enough now. Swallowing hard, Daryl tried to recall every stripper and sex worker he'd been friends with from Tuskar. Amy, she was strong, independent and had a hot mouth. He'd never seen her act like this ...ever. Sasha ...same. Rosita ...same. Gareth and Eric, same thing. All were confident, outspoken characters who loved what they did and lived for it. 

When he looked at Rick though, all he could see was a ...a broken wing, a bleeding heart. A lost person. So afraid of Tony, afraid of not being good enough for a man like him. What was Rick's story? Yeah sure, some pimps weren't as PDA as Amy's or Eric's ...but that just meant that they were secretive of showing their love to everyone. He was sure Alex cuddled Gareth when they got home. And that Abraham made love to Rosita when they were in the mood for it. It was an understanding between Alpha and Omega, so to speak, that mutual respect. 

So many things came to mind. Rape, trafficking, drugs, love ...but then he scratched the 'love' because he knew guys like Tony. Unforgiving and relentless. Hurtful and mean. And very, very dominant. And Rick was just so small and ...innocent. 

Sighing, he shook his head. 

"I'm not gonna say anythin' to Tony 'kay?"

When Rick didn't nod, he asked again.

"Hey, I said, okay?"

An unsure nod. 

Accepting that for now, Daryl got up and flinched as Rick backed away, scared, before looking down at his shoes. 

"I'm not trying to have sex with you Rick. I ...understand that its somethin' you would expect and I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

A nod. 

"Just gonna go in the bathroom, fill the tub for you, so you can shower and then go sleep. Is that alright?," Daryl asked, holding a hand up to show that he meant what he'd said. 

Frowning hard, Rick tilted his head to the side, all confused and out of sorts. 

"Sh ...shower? ...but I don't got clothes," he murmured, shrugging at his rougish attire. 

"Its okay, look, I've got some tshirts'an' other stuff in there," the man informed, pointing to the small chest of drawers at the corner of his room. 

Shaking his head vigorously, Rick moaned out a pained 'no!'. 

"What?"

"Sir ...says I'm not allowed to touch, please I ...," he began but Daryl strode past him and opened the drawers throwing the pile of clothes on the bed. 

"Choose what you want, imma go fill the tub," he said curtly, leaving Rick to his own mentality. 

When he returned, Rick was clutching one of his black tracks with the white stripes on the side and a large white tshirt ...looking nervous as fuck. Nodding at the small victory, Daryl stepped aside for him to go in the bathroom before closing the door behind him. 

"Take yer time," he encouraged before moving to makeup the bed for Rick to nap in, wondering when the hell he'd become a babysitter and motherhen all wrapped into one. 

...  
Thirty minutes after, Daryl heard the water cut off, followed by the rustling of clothes he assumed Rick was struggling to slip on. And then he emerged from the bathroom, hair all wet curls now, darker against his pale skin. He was almost drowned in the white tshirt the neck of it being stretched so much that now it slipped down from his right shoulder, exposing the pale skin and seductive feminine - looking clavicle. 

Daryl wanted to bite it gently, but he hastily shoved that thought away and flicked his chin at the bed instead. 

"Its all yours," he announced, expecting the shocked look that forced out of him. 

"Mr ...uh uhm Daryl, I can't do that," the boy declined shaking his head with surety. 

Shrugging, Daryl answered, "Sure you can. Cos I made it up an' all that fer you. Now go sleep."

"Please I really must protest ...," Rick started again but faltered when Daryl frowned at him. 

"I can sleep on the floor right here I'm sure. Please, I always sleep there. Don't inconvenience yourself because of me ...".

"What'chu mean, you "always sleep there?" ", Daryl rasped, voice barely a whisper but heard nonetheless. 

Gulping Rick looked down again. 

"Its where sir says I'm supposed to be. He says I should always be at your feet, where I belong."

Growling Daryl decided that he was quite sick of hearing how Tony treated Rick. Rick wasn't a slave! But he expected it from such a sick bastard as Tony. He and his gang had a notorious rep for being the county's trouble makers and Daryl was still trying to find out how sweet Rick had ended up with them. 

Back in the present, Daryl walked up to Rick and fixed the tshirt over Rick's bare shoulder, making him decent again. 

"Bed's are for sleepin' Rick. And you don't belong at anyone's feet. Now go to bed," he encouraged by squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. 

He stared deep into Rick's averted eyes and saw the internal battle. The boy seemed to be deeply conflicted, and Daryl got it. It was difficult fighting against everything you've ever been told. And he could imagine that Tony had said a lot of nasty things to Rick and made the boy believe them to be true. Like he deserved to be treated like chattel. 

"'Kay," Rick finally whispered before climbing into bed, Daryl pulling the covers over him like tucking a child in at bedtime. He smiled quietly when Rick nuzzled indulgently into the pillow and before Daryl could think to say goodnight, he was out like a light.


	3. Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's silence makes Daryl a bit impatient. Rick's unlearning everything Tony's ever taught him. How can he ever understand someone like that?

Fix a Heart

Chapter Three - Take me back

The next morning, Daryl was woken up by the sound of frantic feet pattering in and out of the bathroom. He rolled over on his mattress on the floor and squinted in the bright sunlight that was spilling into his room through various holes in the walls. 

"Rick?" He rasped, his dry throat making him cough with the effort. 

The haphazard pattering ceased momentarily before starting up again, coming closer to him. 

"Daryl?"

Quickly Daryl scrambled to sit up before blinking sleepily at a fully dressed Rick who was chewing nervously on his still dark red lip. 

"Where're you goin'?"

"Have to get back before Tony realises I'm gone too long."

"...what?"

"I've gotta go. Please?"

"Aint holdin' you back boy," Daryl sighed before getting up and throwing on some shoes and his biker jacket. "Lemme give you a ride." 

Rick's eyes grew wider with wonder as he regarded Daryl with the curiosity of a two year old. 

"What?," Daryl scoffed, his words muffled by the unlit cigarette he'd just stuck into his mouth.

"I can walk," Rick answered after a long while, trying to be polite. Truth was, no one had ever offered him a ride after he serviced them. True, Daryl was different from most of the men he'd ever slept with so he should have expected unexpected things from the man. But he thought it was like ...a cardinal rule, that he walk all the way back to Tony. No one ever gave him the time of day. 

"Yeah I know. C'mon," Daryl rasped, nodding towards his blue Ford pickup.

After a few awkward moments, they were both on the road, the deep rumble of the pick up almost soothing Rick to sleep again. He timidly stuck his fingers out the window to catch the strong gusts of cool breeze that billowed past. A soft chuckle escaped his throat and he quickly snapped his mouth shut, yanked his hand into his lap and eyed Daryl guiltily before staring down, cheeks burning with shame when he realised Daryl was looking at him. 

"What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Rick sighed, feeling physically exhausted from masking how he really felt. 

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Daryl ventured after a few moments of silence. 

When Rick nodded meekly, he went on. 

"How'd you end up with Tony?"

Frowning hard, Rick shrugged thoughtfully.   
"I've always known him. He's ...we're real close," Rick began on a shaky slope.   
"He's taken care of me since ...well since I've known myself. I was five when the orphanage I was living in burned down to nothing. Tony took me in and now ..." He let himself drift away, not really knowing what else to say. He took a quick glimpse of Daryl's face and saw that the man was frowning. Looking out the window, he asked, "Why're you upset?".

Scoffing, Daryl shook his head as he steered the pick up into town. 

"Not upset just, ...confused."

"About what?"

Stopping at a red light, Daryl relaxed into his seat with a deep exhale, stubbing out the nearly burnt out cigarette. 

"You don't seem like the kind of person to hang with ...a guy like Tony is all," he rumbled, finally looking over to see Rick's watching him with bright, blue eyes. Realizing that he got caught red handed staring at the man, Rick hastily moved to avert his eyes looking out the window instead. 

He felt a warm, calloused hand squeeze his shoulder and he flinched. 

"Hey, why d'you always do that?" Daryl questioned removing his hand from the boy's shoulder. 

Rick just shrugged, refused to answer because he knew if he did, Daryl would be digusted. But then again, how nicely could he say, "I've been touched and fucked by so many men that I should be immune to it now, but ...I still cringe because, I'm expecting it to be a punch ...or a slap ...or to be strangled."

"You're afraid of Tony ...I can see it," Daryl surmised as he began driving again, turning into various streets as they rode along. "Can't blame ya for it, he's a mean bastard."

"No he's not." Rick defended, skin prickling with fear at Daryl's insult. God, if Tony heard him talk like that! 

Daryl fixed him with a skeptical glare before turning his eyes back on the road. 

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but Tony's not who you think he is. He's one of those guys who preys on innocents like you. Got a mean streak he has, angry if anyone opposes him. He's even meaner when he's had a few bottles, violent. Gets physical, abusive ...shouts and yells a lot too. And most obvious, he's a pimp. Uses kids like yourself for sex ...cos that's all you are to him. An object to be used by him and his men. A source of finance for him too."

Rick had gone so silently cold beside him that Daryl thought the kid had fallen asleep. When he glanced over he saw a frozen Rick ...near catatonic with shock. But it wasn't for what Daryl thought. 

"You don't know what you're sayin'! Tony's a good man and he takes care of me! Don't you ever talk like that again! If he ever heard you say that ...God, you're wrong. Tony isn't like that!" Rick yelled, all riled up his blue eyes fierce, but Daryl could see past his eyes into his soul. He was scared. No one had ever spoken about Tony like that before so Rick got scared. He could see the fear in those haunting orbs. And it made him sick. 

"Tony aint what you think he is! He's a sick man Rick. And you know it."

"Fuck you," Rick sneered and then his face gained composure ...got real serious as he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." 

"Rick ..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ..."

"Rick!" Daryl called loudly as Rick continued his apologetic mantra. 

He floored the break pedal and the car came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the street. He turned to Rick and grabbed him by the shoulders, grunting when Rick's smaller hands moved to protect his neck. 

"Hey! Listen to me," Daryl grit out, shaking the boy gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. Understand? Hey," he gently spoke, rubbing up and down Rick's bony arms as tears ran down his face. "Its okay Rick, its all good." 

Rick bowed his head in shame and just let himself be rocked by Daryl's hands. He did not deserve this man's mercy. After all Daryl did for him, fed him and gave him a place to sleep, and gave him a ride and yet still he was such an ungrateful bitch. He didn't deserve it!

After a few tense moments, they were back on the road, Daryl sparing short glances at Rick who was now silently looking down into his lap, a hundred thoughts buzzing in that pretty little head of his. Daryl knew that there was something terribly off with Rick and Tony was the cause of that. But what could he do? The boy had clearly made his choice. He was in an orphanage when Tony adopted him. Of course Tony would be Rick's whole world. He was the only one who gave Rick the time of day. Not in a good way but it was still more that what the kid had had before. 

When the pick up rolled to a reluctant stop in Tuskar, Daryl felt a sudden anxiety. This was wrong. Letting Rick go back to Tony ...was so wrong. He should do something about it! 

"You don't have to go back to him y'know," he tried and got the answer he'd expected when Rick shook his head fearfully. 

"Yes I have to."

"Rick," he began again but Rick's soft whine cut him off.

"Please." 

Sighing, Daryl knew he'd lost.   
He flared as Tony came out of the bar grinning widely at them from a distance, beer in hand. His fingers laced around the steering wheel, gripping tightly as he tried to work himself through his anger. 

"Thanks again Mr. Dixon," Rick murmured before alighting the pick up morosely. Daryl got out to, slamming his door shut in frustration as the fat bastard finally approached them. 

"Daryl! Yer back man," he hollered unnecessarily loud, making Rick flinch. 

"Hey baby," Tony growled grabbing Rick round the waist and rutting against him like a horny dog. Rick forced an indulgent smile as he was violated publicly by Tony. His large blue eyes pleaded with Daryl to leave well enough alone. 

"Yeah, brought yer bitch," Daryl ground out angrily as a flash of hurt crossed Rick's face. 

Noticing Daryl's anger Tony sent a cutting glare Rick's way.  
"What'd the bitch do now?"

Shaking his head Daryl immediately regretted what he'd said about Rick.   
"Nothin'. Was perfect, jus' like you said."

"Hmm," Tony groused thoughtfully one hand checking Rick's neck and face and arms as if he was searching for a sign. "No bruises, ...no cuts. Hm, didn't peg you fer a gentle one Dixon," he joked and Daryl was instantly sick to his stomach. 

"Y..you cut him?"

Rick quickly looked away, embarrassed. 

"Yeah, only when he deserves it which is most of the time," Tony cackled, slapping Rick on the ass. "Go get me another beer sweetheart." 

As Rick retreated into the bar, Tony looked at him and licked his lips greedily.   
"Mm, can't wait to have him tonight. Missed that ass like crazy last night. So, how was he fer you?" 

"Good," Daryl answered curtly, "How did you two meet?"

Tony swayed slightly but centered himself before speaking. 

"He was just four man, and he was staying at some Catholic orphanage. I passed one day, the day before it burned down, with a friend of mine who said she wanted a kid. She got one, and as we were leavin', I turn around and those big fuckin' blue eyes are just starin' at me man. So I adopt the little bitch and he stays with me til he's twelve and he's back in an orphanage cos me and yer dumbass brother get thrown into the slammer fer ...somethin, and then I get out and bring him back home with me. He's never left my side since then. Grateful little bitch that one." 

Nodding Daryl grunted as he pulled out another cigarette.   
"Well, guess I better get goin', Merle's waitin' fer me back home so."

"Yeah yeah, alright man, see ya round. And if ya ever want another go at my bitch call me." 

Daryl drove home, sick to his stomach.


	4. They Make Me cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl knew how bad it could get

Fix A Heart   
Chapter Four - They make me Cry

A few weeks later Rick found himself lost inside his own head, replaying everything that Daryl had told him about Tony. It was inescapable since Tony was completely and utterly drunk and yelling at the top of his lungs about how stupid he was. Doing and acting just like Daryl said he would.

Rick swore he hadn't done anything ...just said that he was tired and needed some sleep and that's when Tony blew up. The man started ranting about how Rick was a lazy and stupid and ungrateful little bitch who needed a reality check since his 'pussy' belonged to Tony. 

He'd gotten into even more trouble when Tony finally caught his senses mid - rant and realized that Rick had spoken without permission. It took less than five drunk seconds for that to backfire and Tony to put his hands on Rick for the umpteenth time. He'd gotten a busted lip and a split eyebrow when the shot glass smacked and broke on his cheekbone. Had fallen over on his ass too, but Tony didn't seem to notice ...or care. 

An image of Daryl warning him flashed through his head as he stumbled off the ground. Tony gets violent ...mean when he's got a bottle in hand. A shiver of fear rolled down Rick's back just like every other time when he sensed that his punishment was not over yet. God, he didn't mean to talk back! 

Cursing himself bitterly he banished thoughts of Daryl from his mind angry for letting himself be fooled so easily. Daryl was wrong. Tony took care of him and it wasn't Rick's place to talk back like he did. He was in so much trouble. After everything Tony had ever done for him, Rick felt horrible for telling the man that he was 'tired'. 

"I'm sorr ..." He began but got a sharp bitch slap for speaking again. He quickly shut his mouth and looked down at his bare feet. Why the hell was he so stupid?! 

"DON'T FUCKING TALK!"

Pure silence but the sound of a fast - beating heart that threatened to give out. 

"You know the rules Rick! Why? Why do you keep disobeying them? Well?! Thought I'd get an answer seeing as you like to talk so fucking much!" Tony's screams were followed by harsh shoves at Rick's chest, the muscled man backing the boy up against the wall. A meaty arm came up across Rick's throat and jammed in hard, choking him. 

He struggled and slipped against the unmoving limb, gasping uselessly for air, praying that Tony sobered up quickly before he went a little further and choked him to death. Tears were fast as they streamed down his face, his eyes closed as his vision began to blur and spot. Apparently that was enough for Tony ...for now. 

Rick's body didn't have time to collapse to the ground before Tony was ripping the tshirt off his body and shoving his jeans down. The man -turned -raging -bull - dragged Rick onto the floor of their one room apartment and flattened himself heavily over the boy so he couldn't even move a muscle. 

"Fight me," he sneered at the already struggling boy beneath him, thick hands pinning Rick's own above his head. He loved a little fight, loved when Rick put up a feeble struggle. Made him feel predatory, powerful and that was fucking addicting. Rick's small, lean body squirmed under his huge frame as Tony used one hand to force Rick's thigh open so that now he was between the boy's thighs. 

"FIGHT ME!" He screamed in Rick's face, biting and sucking at the boy's jaw and neck when he turned his face away from Tony's. 

He whimpered when he heard the clinking of Tony's belt buckle as he ripped it off and threw it across the floor. The real panic kicked in when Tony began unzipping his dirty jeans and pulling his thick cock out. Rick had felt that thing in him already ...more times than any seventeen year old should have. It was huge and left Rick sore for weeks. It was even worse when Tony was drunk as fuck and didn't know how bad he was hurting Rick. 

"No," Rick cried out when he felt Tony's cock brush roughly at his entrance. 

Tony roughly ripped the bony arm that clawed desperately at his shoulder and slammed it into the floor above Rick's head. 

"Shut up bitch!" 

He rutted against Rick's completely naked body before positioning himself and plunging in deep. Tony smiled in ecstasy when he felt Rick scream out, his entire body going rigid as he was roughly penetrated. 

"Stop ...please stop," Rick gasped out brokenly as another wave of pain shocked his lower back, Tony's large hands wrapping his flailing legs round his thick waist. 

A dirty slapping sound echoed in the small room as Tony violated Rick on the floor, forcing himself deeper into that glorious heat. He felt a warm substance slick over his cock and looked down to see dark blood coating the shiny shaft of skin. This aroused him even further and he grabbed up Rick's limp body and dragged him to the bathroom tub, dumping the boy unceremoniously into the small volume of water, his blood turning some of the water a light pink. Growling, Tony arranged Rick's legs over either side of the wide tub, effectively spreading him open. 

He slammed into that tight entrance again and continued to rail Rick until they were both making primal sounds, mostly screams and cries choking out of Rick and grunts and snarls bursting powerfully out of Tony. 

"Oh fuck yes!" He breathed out feeling himself reach closer to his zenith. Closer to breeding his little bitch. Rick for the most part looked out of it, his blue eyes waxy with pain and his busted lip hung open as he was railed. When Rick's back arched deliciously as he reached his peak, Tony felt ready to blow. He held out until Rick was done cumming around his dick and then as soon as the boy was done he came inside him, making Rick bleat weakly with discomfort. 

Without waiting a second to give Rick's body a chance to recover Tony pulled out, shoved his cock back into his jeans and staggered out into the bedroom, leaving Rick like a broken, discarded thing in the tub. 

...  
By the next morning, Rick was still inside the tub, dirty, bloody and contaminated once again. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be used to this by now. The rough hands, the rapes, the abuse ...but it still took him some time to regain some sense of self awareness before fully waking up to scrub the blood out of his skin. 

Today however, didn't seem like one of those days. Tony said he'd be gone for the day ...something about a hunting trip with his buddies from the bar. He didn't check to see if Rick was okay, as usual. Didn't ask if he'd felt okay. Didn't care. But Rick was not expecting him to. He just nodded weakly and listened as the man tromped out of the building. Rick passed out for the second time after the sounds of Tony's footsteps began to fade.   
...  
Rick's dreaming. 

He knows it because he's suddenly back in that orphanage and he's fourteen. As a kid, nightmares haunted him every sleeping hour of his life and so he always hated sleeping alone. He always guesses that the latter is a result of being abandoned by both parents. He just craved being tucked into bed at night and being told stories about great heroes and kings. He'd read somewhere that all parents do that for their kids. 

He's slowly walking down the stairs that led to the common room. That's where he sat at night when his nightmares grew prominent. Only thing though, is when he got there, the house master and caretaker was there. His name was Mr. Miller. He was in his late forties, with salt and pepper hair cropped short to his skull, and had perfectly grey eyes that eyed Rick up and down like a snake. Mr. Miller was not a very muscular man but he still carried around a firm body that was disciplined with years of playing baseball. 

"Rick," Miller says, in a dark yet conforting voice. "Are you alright?"

Rick remembers shaking his head, no. 

"What happened?" Miller asks, setting his phone aside and beckoning Rick over with a flick of his wrist. 

When Rick walked sleepily up to him, the man tugged him down onto his lap, corded arms wrapped around him tight. 

"Had a nightmare," Rick sadly reveals as Miller forces him to lean back onto his chest. 

"It’s okay Rick. It’s not real."

But Rick didn't hear a single word the man had murmured since he was distracted by one of Miller's hands that was sliding slowly down his torso until it reached his thighs. And then Rick startled when he felt the man groping his crotch. 

"What are you doing?" Rick demands struggling to break out of the man's hold but Miller yanks him back, hard. He's squirming in the man's lap and when he cries out at a particularly harsh squeeze, Miller violently throws him to the ground, slapping him so that he would shut up. 

The rest of that night was filled with pain and agony, tears and regret. Miller had ...raped him. Then left him on the floor with a warning; that if he ever told anyone what had happened, he would be dead. 

"I won't tell ...I promise I won't ...tell ..."

An hour or so later, that was how Rick woke up from his nightmare. Cold sweating, body sore and bent out of shape and bloody, with the very same words on his lips.

"I promise I won't tell ...," he whimpered in a hoarse voice, big blue eyes wildly scanning all around him. 

He realized that his body still lay stagnant in the tub, the water now completely diffused in red. His stomach growled something awful but he swore the thought of food right at that moment was possibly the most repulsive thing. When he attempted to get himself over and out of the tub, his body trembled with the effort and he collapsed back into the bloody water. 

He was weak, fragile and his body hurt everywhere. Every little movement made his lower back spasm horribly and he curled in on himself in agony. It was bad enough that he had bow legs. His legs got even more useless when Tony fucked him six ways from Sunday. 

"Think he said he left it in here."

Rick's eyes popped open at the sound of the scratchy voice. It sounded real close. God, he hoped that it wasn't Tony's apartment!

At the sound of the door unlocking Rick's heart dropped and he froze. He had no idea Tony would be back so soon! He wasn't supposed to still be in the tub by that time but he swore he couldn't help it. His body started to tense severely and he could feel himself cold sweating again. A cacophony of footsteps entered the room just outside the bathroom Rick was lying dead in. 

"Man, can't find jack shit in this place," the other voice muttered. 

There was a bit of clinking glass followed by utter silence and then ... "Merle, put it back. We didn't come here to steal his stuff." 

"Got it," the same voice said. 

"How the hell can he forget his hunting gear when the whole reason we're out in the woods today is to hunt? Not even ol' Merle's that stupid baby brother," Merle chuckles humorously. 

Scoffing the other man says, "Here, hold this, I gotta take a piss." 

Grumbling impatiently Merle sounds like he does what Daryl says anyway. 

But Rick had been so caught up in their little conversation that it took him almost two minutes to realize that the man said he wanted to take a piss. The toilet was in the bathroom ...along with Rick lying in the bath tub. 

From the minute the door swung open he cringed and then ... "What the fuck?" 

Rick's eyes flicked fearfully at the man and grew wider when he saw none other than Daryl Dixon.   
His mouth gaped in shock but he couldn't seem to formulate words. 

"Dar ...," he stammered, looking away in shame. God, he didn't ever want anyone seeing him like this. Especially Daryl. 

The redneck rushed to Rick's side and did a double take when he saw all the blood that was in the tub. 

"Merle call an ambulance!" He yelled but Rick's bony hand gripped the hem of his jacket.

"No. Don't." 

"The hell's goin' on bro!" Merle yelled bursting like a wrecking ball into the room. 

Rick gasped at the sight of the other man and curled in tightly on himself. 

"Rick you need an ambulance," Daryl pleaded but the boy just shook his head. 

"No ...th ...they can't see me like this." Rick whimpered eyeing Merle with fear. 

Daryl recalls Tony asking Rick if he remembers Merle and the look on Rick's face had told him that it wasn't a fond memory Rick had of his older brother. 

"Merle, get that stuff to Tony and don't tell him we found Rick. I'll stay with him."

Merle is frowning but he nods and does as he's told. 

As soon as he's out of the apartment Daryl is frantically trying to make sense of what's going on. 

"Rick, can you show me where's bleeding? I need to stop the blood flow or you'll ...where is it coming from?" He tries, noting the small shards of glass indented into Rick's face. 

But Rick just looks at him blankly, passively, those haunting blue eyes piercing into Daryl's flesh, drawing his own blood. God he looked so pale and dead already. There's blood all over his face from a wound just above his eyebrow which is split. His lip's busted open wide and caked with dark blood. There are blue black bruises all over his stomach and between his legs is all sticky with bright red pulsing blood. And that's when Daryl realizes what Tony had done. 

Growling in frustration he reaches beneath Rick's frozen body and yanks out the plug that's retaining all the water. Rick's body convulses as the water drains away leaving him cold and bare. Daryl lifts the boy up in a bridal carry, angered at how extremely easy it is to do so, and takes him to the shower stall. 

Rick's bow legs won't allow him to stand under the showerhead so Daryl leans him up against his body and turns on the water. The cold spray that hits them both is relentless and Rick squirms in Daryl's arms. 

"Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s alright." He whispers as his hands wash and rub at Rick's skin until all of the blood is gone. Rick's whimpers turn into soft cries, the water no doubt making his wounds sting. 

"Can I make sure that you're clean ...down there? Can't risk you getting an infection." Daryl is sure to ask before just touching Rick intimately when he'd just been raped. 

But Rick's face is buried in Daryl's neck and he's crying, shaking his head. 

"Hurts." Is all he sobs. 

Daryl swears the anger that rises up in him is more than a tidal wave. It’s like a fucking tsunami and its makes him tense. He's fighting every urge to go down into the clearing that they're hunting in and shoot Tony in his fucking head. 

"I know. I know baby. Trust me I would never do it if I didn't have to Rick." He murmurs into the boy's soaking wet hair. 

Rick eventually allows Daryl to clean him up and as soon as Daryl is done he minimizes contact with Rick in certain places. He dries him and takes him to the bed where he throws a large tshirt over Rick's head and slips on his underwear. The tshirt brushes just above his knees so Daryl forgoes any pants since Rick would have to stand to put those on. 

They're out of there as soon as he's done, headed back to Daryl's house and away from the nightmare that was Rick's life.


	5. Don't Try To Fix Me i'm not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's losing his mind. Rick's already lost his innocence.

Fix A Heart (5)

Chapter Five - Don't Try To Fix Me, I'm not Broken 

Daryl kept throwing wary side glances at the unconscious boy beside him as he steered his Ford pick-up home. He was not a very emotional person and never thought he'd ever cry infront of another person. But right now, Daryl thought that that was all about to change. 

Rick looked so broken now lying there, dead to the world. His pretty face was marred by deep purple and red bruises that blossomed across his cheeks and under his left eye. The right side of his face was hidden from Daryl, but he remembers what he saw back in the bathroom. It looked like Tony had smashed Rick's face into a mirror or at least some kind of glass since he noticed millions of little shards of splinters imprinted on the skin there. 

But then Daryl recalls that he hadn't seen any broken mirrors on the apartment walls. Frowning even harder, he curses himself for not being more vigilant. He was fucking pissed at himself for not being there for Rick. He'd called the boy a bitch the last time he saw him. Called him a bitch in front of Tony. And he'd seen the hurt look that crossed Rick's face when he did. 

God, he was so sorry. Wiping furiously at the single tear that rolled down his cheek from out of fucking nowhere, Daryl slowed the truck to a stop in the small yard of the Dixon residence and cut the engine off. The deafening silence that followed immediately after made him tense, his stomach tying itself in knots as Rick stirred slightly before getting lost in his slumber again. 

At the sound of Rick's soft snores he deflated in relief not quite sure of how he would handle the situation if Rick woke up right at this moment. He simply wasn't ready. Wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing by taking Rick home like this. He should have called the ambulance, they would know what to do. 

Sighing, he gently lifted Rick's slumped body in a bridal carry, marveling at how absolutely fragile the boy felt beneath his fingers. With considerable ease, he got the front door open and carried Rick to his bed. The minute Rick's body hit the mattress he snuggled deeper into the warm comfort the sheets provided and grew still again. 

All the while Daryl just sat in a wicker armchair that faced the bed and observed the mysterious boy. Not for the second time that day he wondered how the hell someone like Rick could end up with Tony. Sure, Rick was naïve and trusting yet at times he seemed perfectly smart. Surely after this, he wouldn't go running back to Tony. Daryl remembers that first day they met. And how Rick had defended Tony when Daryl'd started laying down the facts. The redneck imagined what would be the excuse now. 

His friend Andrea had told him about situations like this before. She had explained to him how couples fell so deep into the pretense of love that it ended up destroying them in the long run. The submissive partner would be so wrapped up in his/her head that he/she couldn't even recognize the murderer in his/her partner if they tried. And so irritation turned into anger, anger turned into violence and violence ultimately led to death of one or both of them. 

Daryl could see that happening to Rick and Tony but ...the only thing was, what they had wasn't love. No. It was something far more sinister and lurking. It was dependency ...something akin to Stockholm syndrome. Tony had taken care of Rick after the orphanage burned to ashes. Rick was thankful and so felt the need to repay Tony in any and every way he could. 

It couldve been psychological as well. It was a huge possibility that Tony with his bullying personality had forced Rick into thinking that he was supposed to serve Tony for the rest of his life. Just because he rescued the kid from an orphanage. Daryl had heard a lot about those stories ...and how sick bastards, like Tony, preyed upon young things like Rick. It was a culture. Not something new, just an underground culture that was happening right in Daryl's neighbourhood. 

He quickly swiped a sweaty palm over his face in an attempt to gain some sense of calm. God, he had to do something. Couldn't just sit here on his ass ...Rick could be dead by then. And at that thought Daryl shot up from his seat and stepped out from the fogged room, his head in a mess.   
...  
An hour or two later, he returned to his room and saw that Rick was awake, large blue eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, motionless. He quietly and carefully walked past the armchair he'd been in before, trying not to startle the boy too much. But when he got into Rick's view, he realized the boy hadn't moved an inch. Just kept staring at the damn ceiling. 

"Rick?" 

Daryl kept his voice soft and non-threatening as possible but he saw the small flinch Rick had made and took a step back. 

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya ...aint gonna hurt ya Rick. How are you feelin'?" 

The silence that replied was loud ... And cold. It slapped him by surprise as Rick just kept his eyes deliberately on the ceiling, his breathing soft and even. He gave no indication that he'd even noticed Daryl's presence in the room. 

"Rick? You okay?" 

No response. 

"Rick."

Silence. 

Daryl immediately rushed to the bedside and hovered like a bee over the still motionless Rick. 

"Hey," Daryl whispered, gently touching a bony shoulder. That seemed to wake Rick up from his non-responsive coma. He harshly ripped his arm away from Daryl's touch and rounded on the redneck with fierce eyes that made Daryl pull back a little. 

"Why am I here?"

"Ri ...do you remember me?" Daryl asked cautiously. 

"I'm not stupid. You're Daryl," Rick responded in a harsh tone. "Why am I here?" He then repeated. 

Daryl tried his utmost best to proceed with caution. 

"Y ...you were in the bathtub when I found you Rick ...covered in blood and ...glass. D'you remember what happened?"

The boy clammed up then, his anger dissipating suddenly and replaced with a look of absolute fear. 

"You have to take me back ...Daryl," Rick says his name when Daryl begins shaking his head in disapproval. "Daryl please ...please, I'm begging you ...take me back." 

"No." Daryl said with a finality in his voice.   
"Why do you want to go back to that ...place Rick? Stay here, yer safe here," Daryl pleaded, but all he got from Rick was tears. 

"You don't understand," the boy sobbed, shaking his head in dejection. 

"Then make me understand Rick," Daryl grounds out, grasping Rick's small clenched fists in his as he kneels down beside the bed.   
"Tell me what happened? Why was there glass all over your face? And so much blood?"

Sighing in defeat, Rick whines softly as if the memories of what happened before caused him literal pain. But then he nods meekly. 

"Tony got upset. I made him upset. The day was going so good ...Tony was happy and I was too. I'd done my job and Tony was impressed at the amount I'd made. He said we'd go home and I'd eat somethin' nice ...but before that, he wanted me to ...he wanted to fuck me. I sh ...I shouldve just shut up and ...I told him that I was tired ...because I'd had Joe and his group earlier ...and he'd brought along four of his other friends. I was so tired ...but, I shouldve just ...". 

"H ...he raped you didn't he?"

Daryl's question lingered in the tense space between them for a long while. Rick took this time to try and stop trembling with nervousness and anxiety. He stuck a thumb between his teeth and started chewing the appendage nervously. 

"No he didn't." He finally murmured, refusing to look Daryl in the eye even when the man gently brushed long fingers over his swollen cheek and brought his face to his. 

"You're so beautiful," Daryl whispered, running his fingertips softly across the plane of Rick's smooth yet discoloured skin. He let them travel all along the boy's forehead, to his split eyebrow, to his eyelids which fluttered shut at the sensual touch, then down his cheeks to the ridge of his nose and then his lips. Those bright, full and pink lips that seemed so used to quivering in fear. 

He let his index and middle fingers run the length of his bottom lip, dragging it open gently before pulling away, unable to let this become more than what it really was. Daryl just wanted to help the kid. How was he any better than Tony or any of the other men who had paid Rick for sex? He never waned to love Rick, but he did. And that was so wrong. 

"Stop," he muttered to himself, pulling away from Rick and bowing his head into the bedside, on his knees as if he were saying his prayers. 

"I'm sorry Daryl. I am. And maybe you do care, but you need to understand something. Tony's been there for me since ...forever. And I can't let him down now. Not this time. You have to let me go back." Rick explained in a shaky voice. He kept saying it like he didn't mean it. Like ...he wanted Daryl to change his mind, and yes, Daryl wanted to turn him around from making the biggest mistake of his life. 

"No, Rick ...".

"Daryl ...".

"No."

"Please ...," Rick pleaded, grabbing onto Daryl's clenched fists tightly and squeezing as hard as he could which didn't really affect Daryl much for his hands were so small and fragile. 

"Please Daryl, take me back."

"I aint gonna let ya go back to that Rick!" Daryl finally roared, emotion hindering his voice.   
"You know how hard it was to watch you layin' in the bathtub ...that was filled with blood? That aint ...God I thought you ...," he cut himself off before he lost it and scared Rick away completely. 

"Thought what Daryl? Thought that I was a bitch? Isn't that what ya said last time?" Rick sneered, venom in his voice surfacing again. 

But this time Daryl stood his ground firmly and matched Rick's glare. 

"You pissed me off when you called me Mr. Dixon. I'm sorry, shouldn't have called you that though ...," he sighs, tired of going round and round in circles. 

Rick notices the resignation in his voice and looks down into his lap, tired as well.

"Its okay ...guess I shouldn't really be offended since I am one," he jokes mirthlessly. 

Shaking his head, Daryl sits beside Rick now, holding his left hand tightly, comfortingly. 

"Couldn't live with myself if I let ya go back there Rick. Please. Don't." Daryl murmurs brushing his lips over the knuckles of Rick's hand. 

After a few short moments of slow breathing, Rick looked away from Daryl's eyes and let the tears flow quietly. He then said in a clear voice, "It was a shotglass." 

"What?" Daryl asks, frowning as he looks up at Rick. 

"The glass that you saw ...the splinters, it was a shot glass." The boy explained, shame written all over his bruised face. "He ...had it in hand when he slapped me. Broke right here," he indicates the spot on his right cheek bone to Daryl who seemed to not be paying any attention at all. 

He noticed how Daryl wasn't looking at him anymore. How his hands were shaking, trembling as if he was cold. How he'd gone deathly silent after Rick had spoken and he suddenly wished he had shut his mouth and not said a word. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers, not really knowing what else to do or say but take the blame. He's shivering as well now, but its not cold, no. His body is wracked with sobs and he realizes that he'll never amount to a thing because he's always been messed up. Too messed up to come back from it. He didn't get to come back from this. From Tony. Tony was his past, present and future and would always own him. Inescapable. 

He deserved what he got. Daryl was too good of a man to admit it to his face but there it was. And he couldn't be saved. Not when he was as messed up as Tony's darkest desires. He didn't get to come back from this. 

"Don't try to save me Daryl. I'm not a good person and you don't deserve to be haunted by me like this. I'm not your problem. And don't try to fix me. Stop trying trying to fix me ...I'm not broken. I'm not broken." His voice was cracked up by the tears that choked his every word but Daryl heard them, loud and clear. 

"C'mere," he said, emotion roughening his voice as he pulled Rick into a tight embrace, holding him there. He could feel Rick's emotions, feel his thoughts as the boy cried harder, tears soaking his into the front of his shirt. 

"Its okay Rick. Its okay, you hear me? We're gonna get through this. I ...I dunno how, but we will. I promise." 

"Why do you care so much?" Rick whispers into his shoulder where he rested his forehead. 

Daryl doesn't stop rocking him gently, the swaying motion making them both sleepy. Tired. 

"Because I know that you're a good person Rick. I can see it, feel it. And you don't deserve what's been done to you. Tony doesn't deserve you. First time I saw you, I knew then that I had to save you. Had to try. And I don't care if you think that's selfish of me ...at least I won't have to hear about you becoming another statistic from Tuskar." 

Rick goes to lie down but this time pulling Daryl with him. He didn't ever want to let go of this man. No. This angel. That's what Daryl was. He'd heard about the creatures from heaven before. Heard that they saved people and protected them. Heard that angels only showed up to protect those who needed it desperately. Maybe this was his desperation. 

As he pulled Daryl on top of him, the man frowned in confusion before Rick blushed slightly. 

"I like how this feels." He mutters looking away. 

"What? Being held?"

"Mmhmm. Never been ...held before. Feels nice."

Smiling sadly at the boy Daryl obliges him and wraps an comforting arm over Rick's body, spooning him from behind, like lovers do. That was the last thought that crossed his mind as exhaustion creeped up on them and they both fell asleep wound tightly against each other. 

And for the first time, Daryl felt like home and Rick felt loved.


	6. Back To Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song themed for this chapter is Amy Winehouse's 'Back To Black' because of the trajectory in which it goes. i am also a huge fan of Amy's so R.I.P chic.

Fix A Heart (6)

Chapter Six - Back To Black 

It was the loud thump that woke a frazzled and frantic Daryl. He was violently startled out of his dreams by the cussing that followed the suspicious thump. 

Merle.

Rolling his eyes, he turned onto his back revelling in the soft warmth his bed held and yawned sleepily. God he was exhausted! Ever since Ri ...wait. 

“Rick?”

Blinking quickly Daryl scanned the room and realized just how empty it seemed. Not that it had always been occupied by anyone other than him but, those two days that Rick had stayed over had made the place seem full and warm. Not it was just cold and mean and the sound of Merle cursing and swearing up a storm outside didn't help at all. 

“Rick!”

He ripped the covers off of his body and ran to the bathroom but froze when he saw that it was empty. Growling he threw on his jeans and a hoodie and burst into the living room where Merle was on the phone cussing up a storm. 

"Well I don't give a flyin' fuck what your people are sayin'! My people don't give a fuck 'bout what your people're sayin' too! Now I paid good money fer 'dis ...don't fuck me up Jacko! I done told ya before we even started this shit. Don't fuck me up on this man. This is my way out, th ..." 

Merle froze like a deer in headlights for a long while when he noticed Daryl lurking cautiously behind him. He nodded to his baby brother curtly before returning to his call. 

"I gotta go man. Remember what I said now, a'ight." 

He quickly ended the call before flinging the phone to the couch and approaching Daryl who looked so flustered. 

"What's goin' on baby bro? Did ...did ya hear all that jus' ...now?"

Shaking his head irritatedly Daryl raised a hand to halt Merle's excuses. 

"Yeah I heard. But right now, we've got bigger problems. You seen Rick?" 

"Rick?"

"Yeah, Tony's ...boy," Daryl ground out. 

"No ...wait, he was here? You brought him here?" Merle yelled, incensed. 

"You saw the condition he was in Merle! I wasn't gonna jus' leave him there! But I can't find him now." Daryl paused for a moment and bowed his head as his heart hammered away in his chest.

"I think he went back to Tony." He finally admitted, shaking his head in disappointment and confusion. That had been his first thought when he woke up this morning and realized that Rick was gone. He just didn't want to say it. 

Shrugging, Merle said, "Well, dumb bitch must've gone back. He's Tony's property Daryl. Aint somethin' you'd understand with boys like Rick. They're clingy and stupid. Would fall in love with the first person who wags a dollar or some food in front of him and bam, it’s suddenly 'til death do us part'".

"He aint a bitch Merle," Daryl fumed chewing on his thumb quite laboriously.   
"And what the hell d'you know about boys like them hm? You ever had one before?"

Growling in surprise Merle shoved Daryl in the chest, hard.   
"Watch yer mouth boy!"

"No! When I first met Rick, Tony asked him if he remembered 'Merle' and Rick looked scared when he heard yer name. And then back at the apartment when I found him ...he closed in on himself when you came into the bathroom. What did'ja do to him? Huh?" Daryl shoved back angrily. 

"I aint done nothin' ta him! What the hell are'ya implyin' brother? I aint a rapist!"

"Then tell me why's he so scared of you!"

“I done told ya, I don't know! God Daryl! I'm yer brother, don't that mean anything? I never even seen the kid 'fore." Merle answered, sighing in disappointment at his younger brother who never seemed to take him for his word when he was serious. He was frantic because Rick was missing, yes he gathered that much, but why blame it on him? 

"You hang wit' Tony a lot Mer'. You had to have seen him at least once." Daryl quietly murmured, tired as well. He just wanted to go get Rick and bring him back to safety. 

"Yeah maybe. But I don't remember seein' him bro. S'what I'm tryin' ta tell ya." Merle sighs, turning away from his baby brother who still had that damn thumb in his mouth. 

"Well, doesn't even matter anymore. Cos he's gone back to Tony now. Back to that sick son of a bitch. God I shouldn't've gone to sleep." Daryl says dejectedly, shoulders slumping and his eyes all sad like a kicked puppy. And Merle knew that look well. Daryl was never a sensitive man or anyone's knight in shining armor, but when he found something he damn sure cared about, he tried his utmost best to protect it. 

When he was six, he found a squirrel that was hurt in the woods. Looked like the thing had been shot with a bow and left there to die. Daryl knew those kind of hunters, who killed just for the thrill of it and not because they were starving and hungry. So it made him angry that they left the poor thing there. 

Merle remembers when Daryl snuck it inside the house so their father couldn't see. He'd carried it up to his room and had patched and cleaned the fur ball til he was all better. It never had a name but Merle called him 'Stewie' because he always liked to frighten Daryl by saying that one day he’d make a nice squirrel stew for their supper. Daryl never left Stewie’s side until one day he did and when he came back from school that day, Stewie was gone. They never knew who took it but Daryl always blamed Merle for it. That he could live with but implying that he’d abused Rick was a bit too much. 

He sighed. 

“Look bro, I know I haven’t always been the big brother that you could look up to …and I am the last person in the world you should be taking advice from …but, I think you should just leave Rick alone now.”

Merle holds a hand up to cut Daryl off when he attempts to speak.

“No brother. I know Tony and his gang. The dog might be stupid as fuck but don’t underestimate him. He’s the main man for a reason and if you fuck with Rick? Something that Tony’s invested his time and money on for years? He will fuck you up. Rick’s chosen what he wants out of this life …don’t come between him and that. Boys like him? They ain’t stupid neither. Rick’s chosen this. Leave it alone.”

By the end of Merle’s little speech Daryl has his thumb between his teeth, biting idly on the soft flesh of his fingertip. He’s thinking it through, Merle surmises, knowing every feature and habit of his brother like the back of his own hand. It wouldn’t be long until Daryl spoke and Merle prays to God that the stupid boy says what he wants to hear. 

Too bad God doesn’t listen to people like him.

“No Merle. I can’t let Tony keep doin’ what he’s doin’ to Rick. he …” “Dammit Daryl I said leave it …!” Merle cuts in, growling angrily at an enraged Daryl.

“No! You saw what had happened Merle! You saw the tub full of blood and Rick …you saw Rick Merle he was bleeding out! Tony broke a shot glass on his face and he raped him! That’s yer pal Tony! That’s what Tony did to Rick. I can’t just let that happen brother. Not when Rick can’t even defend himself. He’s just a kid.” 

“Daryl listen to me, if you go up in there and screw Tony over, he’s gonna come for me and then he’s gonna end you. And when he does, that’s it. Rick still with him after all that.” 

“Ain’t gonna be like that. Maybe you could talk to him. Yer his right hand right? Maybe ya could work somethin’ out.” Daryl tries with a touch of hope in his voice. He deflates visibly when Merle shakes his head in denial.

“Can’t do that.”

“Mer …”

“I said I can’t dammit! I’m not gonna ruin years of runnin’ with Tony fer a bitch who I don’t even know!”

Daryl had gone silent after that regarding his brother with disappointed eyes. 

The silence grew between them until Daryl felt so distant from his brother that he just shook his head and walked away. 

…  
Large blue eyes squinted tiredly at the clock on the wall. 4:30 PM it read. 

Rick rested his head back on the soft pillow with a sigh, thoughts of Daryl Dixon on his mind once again. He felt really bad about just up and leaving the man after he’d been so kind to patch him up and take care of him. Daryl was sweet. He was the kind of man Rick had only ever heard about in fairytales and movies. That unorthodox type of super hero whose intention was never to save himself a damsel in distress but ended up doing it anyway because he was a good man. Daryl was a good man. 

Rick wasn’t. 

God, he was the devil he swore to himself, adjusting the black lacy garters that were clasped beautifully around his thighs. Tony had called him a whore …said he was unlovable and no man would ever want him because he was hideous. He took it all with a smile anyway because the man was right. It’s what Miller told him after he’d shoved the man’s hand from trailing down his legs. And so that was how he felt. 

That’s why he ran away as fast as he could from Daryl …because he didn’t deserve all the nice things Daryl was saying to him. He’d told Rick once, that he was beautiful. And his heart soared at that but then melted down to nothing when he heard Tony’s voice at the back of his head cursing him for being such a slut. And that’s when he knew. He would never be able to know what Daryl’s love felt like because everything he did would be underscored by Tony’s ideals. 

Tony said he owned him. And he was right. 

“Rick? You in here honey?” a deep voice with a Southern accent called sweetly making Rick’s blood crawl. 

The door opened to reveal Joe, a regular ‘customer’ of his. The man spent so much money to fuck Rick that Rick honestly thought he would’ve been broke fast. But seeing as he’d showed up as Tony promised informed him that Joe was a lot richer than he dressed. 

“Mmhmm. Look at ya all prettied up fer Daddy,” the predator rasps palming himself through his jeans as he prowls closer to the bed that Rick is spread out on. 

“Joe …” a voice calls from behind the door.

“In here Phillip,” Joe calls out with a smirk, winking at Rick as another man enters the room, shutting and locking the door in one swift move, his eyes never leaving Rick’s face. The man was tall, with a slightly muscular build and dark brunette hair that flowed in elegant wisps. His posture betrayed how enthralled he was by the sight of the young boy in lacy garters and stockings spread out on the bed for him like a very delectable Christmas present. 

Blinking fearfully up at Joe, Rick silently questions him.

“Rick, this is Phillip. He’s joining in on our late night activities tonight. Thought he would appreciate something special after a long day’s work.” Joe introduces beckoning the man closer. 

Walking with steady footsteps that seemed to thump in time with Rick’s heart, Phillip made it to the edge of the bed and tilted his head thoughtfully. He reached out and ran a finger along the sole of Rick’s lace covered feet before caressing his toes with both hands. 

“Beautiful.” Phillip whispers kissing his way sensually up Rick’s legs. Rick could feel every breath the man exhaled, could hear it and it made his body ripple in delight. None of the other men had ever paid such intimate attention to his legs before. Most of them just wanted to fuck and then that’d be it. 

The entranced boy moaned out when Phillip’s warm hand began caressing the soft , heated mound between his spread out legs. He almost came at the deep feeling of the man’s mouth on the fleshy part of his thigh; that smooth tongue just sucking deep bruises on his skin, marking him. 

“Oh.” Rick whimpers out biting his kiss swollen lips unable to comprehend exactly what was happening to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Joe stroking his large and fully erect cock, a hungry almost predatory look in his wild eyes as Phillip continued to map his body with that long tongue. 

“C’mon baby,” Phillip rumbles raising Rick’s head and positioning him just in front of his cock. And God was it a beautiful cock. Rick had seen a lot of dick before but his one seemed perfect with that long slick length and the dark thick head that was sure to leave him sore for days. Thick purple veins ran on the underside of the man’s sex thing pulsing with the very same anxiety Rick was feeling between his legs now. 

“Go’head …kiss it baby,” Phillip rasps stroking those long fingers in Rick’s brunette curls. 

Rick ever the obedient boy gazed dutifully up at his Daddy for the night with bright blue eyes that shimmered with unshed and misunderstood tears. Rick could tell that this man possessed something that his body found very addictive. Slowly and carefully Rick brought his pink lips to the dark head of the cock and gave it a timid peck that had Joe chuckling in the background. 

“What the hell was that huh sport? You call that a kiss? Go on ya know ya can do damn better than that boy. Give that monster a dirty French kiss like when Daddy’s sharing cum with ya.”

Taking Joe’s words into consideration Rick spits sloppily on the fat cock before sucking it down with a wet slurp saliva dripping down his lips in the process. He takes the organ deep at first before going back to focus on the head suckling on the pre come that was slowly but steadily leaking out there. A rough hand grabs the back of his head and shoves him down on the spit wet penis effectively choking him on that shaft of skin. He realizes that its Joe forcing him deeper on the cock and a wave of heat spreads like liquid fire through his genitals. The two men have their hands on his body now, touching and feeling every inch of him. While continuously shoving Rick’s head forward into Phillip’s groin, Joe uses his other hand to press down hard between his shaking legs and between his butt. He whines and chokes simultaneously at the feeling of his two holes being abused at the same time. He’d never thought that sex could be this amazing since he would usually be fucked and passed around by six or so men who would simply take their fill and then discard his used up body like a piece of paper. But Phillip is taking his time and is enjoying every moment of drinking in his young body. Even Joe is taking his time as he shoves two thick fingers inside Rick’s anus rubbing sensually at his insides. 

“Stop sucking baby, lemme fuck your face.” Phillip growls out holding Rick’s head still before plunging his cock deep inside that throat making the boy choke harder, thick streams of saliva dripping down dark red swollen lips. 

At that point Joe roughly shoved his cock into Rick’s stretched out hole adding to the stimulation. Rick gasped out at a particularly harsh thrust which sent him forward Phillip’s thick cock slipping down his throat. His eyes watered and he coughed around the man’s thick meat. Behind him Joe cackled in delight before pulling out of Rick’s ass and switching positions with Phillip. Now it was Joe’s cock he was deep throating and Phillip’s that was penetrating his already gaping ass.

Rick was expecting the man to be a beast, was expecting him to roughly thrust inside of him like Joe had done. Instead, he felt the hot slick shaft sliding sensually into his hole, the thick head popping past the slippery ring of muscle before slipping like a snake inside his hot passage. 

“Oh my God …” Rick gasps brokenly his body slithering down onto his belly as Joe lies back to accommodate Phillip’s actions. He wanted to rail Rick face down and Joe respected that. The boy’s back arched severely at a deep thrust inside him and Phillip growled out appreciatively. His body rocked and writhed into Rick’s smaller one, slowly but roughly as if he were making love to the boy. 

He spread his larger body over Rick’s arched back, lips finding the boy’s succulent neck and biting down headily on the flesh there. God he swore this boy was the best thing he had ever tasted. The best thing he had ever fucked. He wanted to stretch that pussy out tonight. Make him sore for days so that every movement he made would be accented by that wonderful burn in his ass as a reminder that it was he who had done that to Rick. The boy was a thing of beauty and he wanted to remember this night. 

He heard the slut cry out weakly and felt his ass tighten around his cock. Rick was coming, of that he was sure. And wasn’t that a sight of beauty; that small feminine body spasming in erotic motions as Rick grounded harder on his dick. 

“Fuck yeah baby girl,” he hears Joe grunt out as he came as well in Rick’s mouth, a thick drip of semen slid down his red lips. 

Phillip could feel his penis hardening at the way Joe just called Rick his ‘baby girl’. He growled listening to the sound of ripping lace garters as he fucked faster and harder into his girl. Rick’s sex drained body lay passively between the two men, Joe at his mouth playing with the semen in there with four of his fingers, while Phillip thrust like a bull into the little bitch one more time before coming deep inside the wrecked anus, thick white semen leaking sloppily from his raw reddened cunt. 

He didn’t pull himself out immediately but stayed a few minutes, sprawled out on Rick’s back, that warm body twitching in post coital bliss.

Rick’s entire body sagged uselessly then, his mind blank with absolute pleasure.


	7. Like Moths to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl loses his patience and Rick is caught in the cross-fire. But he gets it. Sort of. It just hurts that it's Daryl who's the one to fix him.

Fix A Heart   
Chapter Seven – Like Moths to a Flame  
Phillip Blake was the embodiment of everything that Rick Grimes had ever idolized in a man. He had only ever dreamed of finding someone who loved him like Phillip had done a few hours ago. Someone who touched him with need and hunger. Someone who loved him so hard until it physically and emotionally hurt. Someone who made him cry in absolute pain as they sought pleasure from his own body. And now he had it. Laying there on the warm bed soiled, wet and sticky, half naked and barely covered in ripped black lace, Rick had found religion in Phillip Blake. He wanted to worship him. Be kneeling reverently at the man’s altar drinking in his presence, being used by the man for his pleasure alone. He wanted Phillip alone.   
This must be love, Rick thinks happily as he sighs in relief, Phillip’s smooth, long fingers carding gently through his sweat damp hair.   
“How’re you feeling sweetheart?” he coos softly at Rick who absolutely basks in all the attention he’s getting, wide smile spreading across his face. His huge blue eyes simply adore the man who is now plastered across his chest, smiling lovingly down at him their noses almost touching.   
“I’m alright,” he answers dutifully before his mouth is devoured by Phillip’s, a hot and invasive tongue sticking down his throat. Their lips and tongues slid sensually over each other’s, tucking loudly in the silence of the room. Glancing over at Joe, Rick realizes that the man is asleep, all tuckered out from the sex and copious amounts of beer he’d drunk earlier.   
“And how’s this feelin’?” Phillip rasps into Rick’s ear his hand moving in between the boy’s legs, fingers rubbing hard at his wet, stretched out hole.   
Rick’s body arches deeply at the sensation and he spreads his legs open willingly.   
“It’s perfect,” he blushes, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

…  
Daryl is distracted as he tinkers around with the engine of a semi-rusted Chevy, messed up thoughts swirling round and round in his head, giving him a migraine. Merle was the one to blame. Tony was his friend and he had the power to help Rick but instead he chose to sit on his pansy ass and not help at all. Then, there was also the problem of Rick being scared out of his mind of Merle …Daryl still hadn’t figured out why. It made him sick to think that his brother might be a potential …rapist. Although, calling Merle a rapist when being paid for sex was in Rick’s job description seemed a bit nonsensical.   
Ugh, there was that fucking headache again.  
“Daryl didn’t expect to see you in today.”   
Rising up from under the hood of the car Daryl squints at the silhouette now entering the garage and flares when he sees Tony standing before him with a friend in tow. Squinting in the afternoon sunlight, he drops his wrench unceremoniously to the floor before leaning up against the counter behind him.  
“Brings you here?”  
Shrugging, Tony pulls out a cigarette and lights up.  
“Ah just came to have a chat with Dale, s’he here?”  
“Yeah, lemme just call him,” Daryl nods curtly before retreating into Dale Horvath’s office.  
Dale was the owner of the mechanic garage Daryl slaved away at five days a week. It was a good enough job to keep him on his feet so he hardly complained. Hardly. Doesn’t mean he didn’t hate the way the man always judged him and his brother. But hey, Dale was an old miser, so Daryl thinks he’s allowed to be a stuck up old fart.   
“Hey,” he calls, “Tony’s here with some guy to see you?”  
Peering through his glasses the old man frowns thoughtfully at him.   
“Abe? Tony and Abe?”  
Daryl shrugs again.   
“Well they aren’t supposed to be. I told them to come in next week.” Dale says aloud, stroking his patchy white beard.   
Daryl simply shrugs and follows Dale into the garage where Tony’s still standing and Abe is sitting in one of the old chairs welded into the wall by the entrance. Both men rise up in interest as Dale and Daryl approach them.   
“Tony, Abe, I thought I told you fellas you’d get the money next week.” He says in an uneasy and unsteady tone.  
Abe scoffs before spitting on the floor. Daryl narrows his sapphire orbs at him but stays silent in the background.   
“Yeah we know you did, but time constraints on our side aint gonna allow for that right now. We need that money Horvath.” Tony chuckles darkly, his long tongue sticking out of his stupid mouth. And all Daryl can think about is that nasty tongue slipping forcefully into Rick’s mouth, sucking and biting him hard. Making him moan …cry out in pain.   
“He hasn’t got the money Tony,” Daryl suddenly grounds out.   
“Why don’t you stay outta this pretty boy?” Abe sneers at him, taking a threatening step forward before Tony steps in front of him.   
“It’s alright Abe. Daryl, you don’t really know what this is about. It’s between us and Dale so why don’t you just …you know, steer clear.” The fat douchewad dares to suggest to Daryl who grits his teeth hard now.   
“I work here. It’s my business.”  
“Now now come on Daryl, don’t be like that. I lent you my bitch now didn’t I?”   
Daryl freezes at that.  
“Yeah, you remember sweet little Ricky don’t you? You had fun with him didn’t you? Fucked that tight little pussy of his hm? And he opened right up for you. Good little whore he is,” Tony pushes, licking his lips practically salivating at the thought of Rick being fucked by Daryl.   
“This aint about him.” Daryl growls.   
“You’re right. So you should stay out of it.” Abe pushes in, hand going to the bulge in his side. It’s a holster holding a very dangerous piece.   
“Now fellas please calm down. If you want half of it now Tony, I can give it to you but the other half you will have to come back for. I set my dates within good time, don’t rush me or else …” Dale interrupts, his measly old man voice going hard and low with intent that even Daryl’s impressed.   
Nodding in defeat Tony shoves Abe back as he sneers at Daryl, a wicked glint in his eyes.  
“Okay, fine. Give me what you got now.” He concedes eyeing Daryl weirdly.   
…  
Later that day, Daryl is at the Greene’s diner place, hungry for something that is within his budget. He’s surprised when his ten dollars get him a good meal of baked chicken and fries and some salad shit. But he’s even more surprised when he sees Rick traipse into the diner on the arm of some English looking idiot. Rick doesn’t even look his way when he passes by to sit at the furthest table for two at the back of the place where it’s dark and cosy and also where he and Daryl had sat the last time he was there. The English idiot is ordering something for them both while Daryl just stares on in disbelief as Rick catches his eye suddenly and then looks down in surprise and shame.  
While idiot is busy talking to Maggie at the counter, Daryl makes his way to Rick who looks absolutely paralyzed with fear and uncertainty.   
“Meet me in the restroom in five.” Is all he says before walking away casually as idiot approaches.  
Daryl has been waiting for twelve minutes in the men’s restroom and he’s beginning to lose patience. He feels extremely conflicted; wants to shout and scream at Rick for breaking his heart and betraying his soul. But he also cannot find it within himself to hurt the boy like that because then he would be no different than Tony. But dammit is his patience wearing thin. He’s about to burst out the door when the thing swings gently on its hinges and makes a soft creaking noise as it opens further to reveal a very nervous Rick.   
“You …wanted to see me?” he asks meekly and squeaks in shock as strong, calloused hands drag him unceremoniously into the restroom. He hears the sharp click of the lock but refuses to turn around for fear of seeing what he knows is betrayal in Daryl’s eyes. For a good two minutes the man just stays silent, not speaking and not doing anything. And it makes Rick uneasy as hell; probably even more nervous than when he’s in trouble with Tony. So he speaks, though it’s not his forte.   
“I haven’t seen you in a long time, Daryl.”  
Silence.  
“How’ve you been?” Rick tries again but this time he’s nervously playing with his fingers, still not looking Daryl in the eye.  
But there is just more silence, so he tries yet again.  
“He’s a friend. His name’s Phillip. Phillip Blake.”  
That gets a reaction out of the redneck and he’s clenching his fists hard as if he’s trying to contain a fury that bubbles like a storm inside of him. He’s angry, he’s hurt, he’s confused and he’s dreadful. He thinks that maybe Merle was right about boys like Rick and the thought kills him but as Rick raves on in that soft voice of his about Phillip this and Phillip that, he finds it hard to deny. In reality, Rick isn’t raving about Phillip. He’s a very soft spoken thing but Daryl’s anger won’t allow him to see any good in what he’s saying about the man.   
“He one of your regulars huh?” is the first thing that spits out of Daryl’s mouth and he sees the flash of hurt that crosses Rick’s face and then disappears.  
“No, but he pays good money when he does see me,” Rick answers as honestly as he can, large aqua eyes confused and wary.   
“Don’t be smart with me,” Daryl growls causing Rick to take a worried step back.   
“I don’t unders …” he begins but is suddenly pressed up against the tiled restroom walls, a forceful palm crushing hard into his chest.   
“Yeah of course, you never do. You know, my brother was right about you. Ha, and he’s the one cooking crystal every other day. He told me …ha, he told me that boys like you aren’t good with people like me. People who care. People who take their goddamn time out of their busy life to try and salvage what’s left of boys like you. Then you take all of that and just up and forget about us, the ones who cared …who actually gave a fuck and you run back to your pimp daddies.”  
Rick is shaking beneath Daryl’s cold glare that sticks into him like a branding iron. He’s hurt that Daryl doesn’t seem to be aware that he’s gripping too tightly on his injured shoulder (courtesy of a beating from Tony) and his heart sinks as Daryl goes on listing every single known fact about disgusting and vile, dirty boys like him.   
“What? I’m not good enough for you Rick? Huh? I thought you liked giving it away to anybody. Hm? Any man who pays good money is what you said right? Look at me! What’s so special about Phillip huh? Wait, lemme guess, his cock is just big enough and hits you in all the right spots right? That’s all boys like you are concerned with. Sex and sucking cock. Ha, you and your pal Tony probably had a good laugh about me huh? I’ll bet a hundred thousand dollars that you told him that I didn’t fuck you!”  
“Stop it!” Rick finally screams and fights back against Daryl but the truth was he never had a chance. Daryl was just too strong for him and kept him pressed uncomfortably against the wall.   
“Let me go Daryl.”  
“Why? So you can go back to Phillip and tell him about how some desperate guy tried to corner you in the men’s room? He ain’t gonna do anything about it Rick. Men like him don’t give a fuck about boys like you. You’re nothing but a whore to him …” and before Daryl is even done with that sentence, Rick strikes hard at his face, the sheer force of the slap twisting his face to the side.   
There is nothing but the silence of the room and Rick’s sobs that he’s bravely trying to choke down. He feels Daryl’s grip loosen from him but he stays there, immovable. His legs give out from under him and he crumbles to the floor. He’s crying and he doesn’t even seem to care. He’s sobbing hard into his open palms because Daryl hurt him. He could take those exact words from every other man in the world but not Daryl. Not the Daryl who spoke so gently to him times before and had cuddled him protectively that night when he confessed that he’d never been held like that before.   
He knows Daryl is there as well, on the floor, speechless and mute. The man’s breathing is laboured and he’s not looking at anything in particular. His glowing sapphires just stare into the distance all of his secrets bared by them. He regrets it. He regrets it all and Rick knows that from the pained look that flinches in his eyes every time a choked cry escapes his lips.   
“I know what I am. I know that it’s the worst thing that a person can be and I’m the worst person that anyone can be. I’ve been told that since the day I was born and so I know that. I’m a whore, there’s no other way to word it. But it’s how I get by and it’s all I’ve ever known and you’re right. Boys like me we don’t deserve any real love or kindness in this world because …we’re broken. I’m broken. And I told you once already, I can’t be fixed. I can’t. So, I’m sorry. I am so so sorry Daryl if you feel betrayed but th …this is my life and it’s never going to change. And so I have to push you away …because bad things happen to good people when I’m around. And I don’t ever want Tony or Joe or any of his gang hurt you. You are a good man Daryl. And that’s why we can’t ever be …”  
There’s a sharp knock on the door that has both him and Daryl startled. It’s Phillip.  
“Rick you in here?”  
Sniffling hard and wiping furiously at his tears, Rick quickly stumbles to his feet and calls out in his best ‘I’m okay voice’, “Yes Phillip, I’ll be out in a sec.” He hurries to the sink and splashes water on his face frantically. It makes Daryl sick. He rises up from behind Rick and then pulls him into a warm and loving embrace that has the boy frozen stiff like an icicle. It hurts Daryl that Rick is so scared of him but he knows that he deserves it for being so cruel and spitting such unkind words in his face. He blamed it on jealousy; absolute jealousy that swarmed him like a wildfire and poisoned what were supposed to be sweet words on his tongue. Sweet words that were only designated to Rick and now he blew his chance to ever make it right. But it didn’t stop him from wrapping now fiercely warm arms around the fragile frame and holding that warm body there for a few precious seconds before it began to struggle against him.   
“What are you doing?” Rick’s voice is soft yet firm belying his confusion.   
“Don’t apologize. I’m the one who should be sorry and I am. I’m so sorry for hurting you like that. I got jealous …I mean, I am jealous. I hate it when the men who hurt you are the ones who always get to have you. I want to kill every last one of them, including Phillip. I’m sorry Rick and not for one second do I think you’re a whore so, get that thought out of your pretty little head. To them you are, but to me …you’re so much more than that. Merle was wrong. I don’t believe in what he says and for saying that I did earlier, I’m sorry.”  
Daryl looks up at their reflections in the wide expanse of mirror surrounding the room and looks directly into those big, gorgeous, blue eyes. He can see the relief in them. And he can also feel the relief as Rick breathes out before resting his head back onto his shoulder. It’s a risky move but he lowers his head to bury it into the soft, sweet-scented skin of Rick’s neck.   
“I want to kill him.” He rasps against Rick’s neck before placing a deep kiss there.   
Rick moans softly and makes a ‘mrrow’ of disproval.   
“Why?”  
“Because you love him.”   
“I don’t,” Rick gasps as Daryl’s powerful arms wrap protectively across his belly, his scratchy chin-fuzz scraping deliciously against his shaved jaw.   
“What?”  
“I thought I did but not anymore.” He admits, sweet smile spreading across his plump lips as Daryl rubs his crotch hard into his butt.   
Smiling Daryl gazes longingly at him in the mirror. “So will you come with me? Let me save you? Or ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are the bane of my existence and my storytelling. But anyway, here it is! Chapter 7! kiss kiss, enjoy my lovely people!


End file.
